


The Goddess of Dreams Visits you In your Sleep

by hecatescrossroad (CascadingMarinara)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore
Genre: Countdown, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Femdom, Good Boy, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hypnosis, JOI - Freeform, Long Induction, Morpheus - Freeform, Snaps, Titjob, blowjob, gwa, possible HFO, script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CascadingMarinara/pseuds/hecatescrossroad
Summary: The goddess of dreams has been missing the attention of her worshippers, so when she comes across a mortal with the potential to become the perfect disciple, she jumps on the opportunity. After putting him under trance, the two have fun with each other in a dream world of her creation.
Kudos: 4





	The Goddess of Dreams Visits you In your Sleep

[F4M] The Goddess of Dreams Visits You in Your Sleep [Script Offer] [Hypnosis] [Fdom] [JOI] possible [HFO] [Greek Mythology] [Morpheus] [Long Induction] [Snaps] [Cunnilingus] [Blowjob] [Titjob] [Cowgirl] [Countdown] [Creampie]

Disclaimer: All characters depicted in this script are 18+

*Note: The speaker refers to herself as "Master" in this script, but you can change that to 'mistress' or 'mommy', or anything else you prefer

You can edit or modify this script however you like. I want you to do what you're comfortable with, so feel free to add your own flavor to the script, or to change it in a fashion that better suits your style :)

Anything in asterisks is meant to be emphasized. Words inside braces {} are optional sfx.

Thank you for reading!

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -

[Soft, almost whispered] Can you hear me, mortal?

Do my whispers sound sweet to your ears?

[Brief pause]

{Slightly mischievous} Well of course I’m talking to you. There isn’t anyone else here besides us.

There’s no need to be alarmed. I mean you no harm.

[Soft laughter] And don’t worry, you aren’t going crazy.

I *am* real, even though you can’t see me. 

In fact, I’m sitting right next to you.

Really.

{Chuckle} Silly boy. You can’t touch me, either. Not yet. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

You’re just full of questions, aren’t you.

Well, I suppose it’s understandable.

I can’t expect you to simply accept my presence here.

So, if it’ll make you feel better to know, my name is Morpheus.

Maybe that rings a bell?

No?

I thought mythology was all the rage these days…

Oh well.

To tell you the truth, I resented being considered a myth.

I existed eons before the ancient Greeks first called me the ‘god of dreams.’ And, as you can see, I remain long after the fall of their great cities.

I do miss them, though. I was never as popular as when they put me in their pantheon.

[Sigh] Ah, to be worshipped again…

Perhaps I’ve become spoiled, but it just hasn’t been the same since.

Of course, I still enjoy sending dreams to you mortals.

Only… I wish you’d show a little appreciation for all the hard work I do.

Does that make sense?

I mean, it couldn’t hurt to let me have one measly disciple, could it?

{Slightly shy} Actually, that’s part of the reason I’m here. 

You see, I’ve had my eyes on you for some time now. I’m sure you noticed that your dreams have been a bit more *vivid* than usual. And believe me, I know that’s saying something.

I don’t think I’ve ever encountered anyone with such… delicious dreams as you. 

It’s rare that a mortal impresses me. So don’t take it lightly when I say I need you in my service.

I’m serious. 

You would make the perfect disciple for me. 

It’s a gift to be able to create dreams with that level of detail. Humans like you don’t come by very often. I’d be a fool to let you out of my grasp.

That’s why I’ve been visiting you in your sleep these past few weeks. I had to get you ready for me. 

Do you know this is the first time I’ve communicated with a mortal while they were awake? It’s true. No one was ever receptive enough. No one… except for you. Even back in my heyday, my priests had to interpret the messages I sent them. It was all very… indirect.

And yet, here you are, listening to me speak without any trouble at all. 

Just imagine what you could do with a little guidance. 

[Brief pause to indicate response]

What? Don’t you want to be useful? 

You can’t lie to me…

I’ve been inside your mind. I’ve seen your deepest secrets.

{Whispered} I know what you *desire*…

{Light chuckle} That got your attention, didn’t it?

Aw, don’t be embarrassed. I *like* what I saw in your dreams, mortal. Sweet, servile little boys like you are my favorite. 

It’s such a shame you don’t have a master to serve. That sort of… devotion should be coveted, treasured. 

I would treasure you, sweetie. 

If you chose to be mine, I’d always make sure to take care of you--as only a master can.

Doesn’t that sound nice? To worship a goddess like me? To have her mould you into her perfect disciple?

{Chuckle} Look how flustered you’ve gotten.

You’re imagining all the fun we could have together, aren’t you?

My sweet baby boy, you can’t hide anything from me. I know you want me to toy with you. You’re just *desperate* for your master to order you around. 

Mmm, I’d love to make you squirm.

Simply thinking about it’s gotten me a little excited. I want to see you on your knees, baby. I want you begging to feel my touch.

And I *can*, touch you. 

Just… not here. It’s difficult for me to move around in this world. Everything’s too solid, too concrete. Not like in the realm of dreams. 

No. There I can show you my true form. There I can play with you however I want.

All you have to do is give yourself over to me. That’s it. Let me put you into a deep, peaceful sleep, and I’ll be able to reveal myself. 

Mmm, be honest with yourself. You know you want this. Just pledge your life to the goddess of dreams. 

You can do it, sweetie. Say ‘my soul is yours, master.’

I promise you won’t regret it. 

Say those words and I’ll make all your dreams come true.

[Brief pause]

*Good boy*. 

You made the right decision. 

Master’s going to give you lots of love from now on.

Yeah, I can’t wait to hear you whimper. 

{Commanding} Take off your clothes.

You heard me. 

{Excited} There you go.

Now lay down on the bed. Find a good position.

Get nice and comfy for me.

Good boy. 

Don’t close your eyes yet. I just want you to… breathe.

Feel the air filling up your lungs… and then let it out again.

{Deep breath}

Like that. 

Breathe in… {Deep inhalation}

Hold it...

And let it out again … {Deep exhalation} 

In… {Deep inhalation}

Hold it… 

And out… {Deep exhalation} 

That’s it.

You don’t have to worry about anything right now, sweetie. 

Just listen to my voice, and feel all the tension in your body melting away.

Now, find a spot in the room and focus on it.

It could be anything. A crack in the paint, an electrical outlet.

It doesn’t even *have* to be something. You can look at the wall if you want. 

But whatever, it is. I want you to stare at that spot. 

Have you found it yet? 

Good boy. 

Keep listening to my voice. Let my words take you deeper into relaxation, take you deeper into submission.

You want to serve me, don’t you, sweetie?

Yeah. That’s right.

Because you’re a good boy. And good boys do what their masters say.

You’re starting to get drowsy.

You can feel your eyes beginning to flicker. They’re so heavy. It’s hard to keep them open. 

It would be so easy to close them. 

It’s okay. You can close your eyes, sweetie. 

Close your eyes and feel yourself drifting into a deep sleep.

That’s it.

Go to sleep, baby.

*Drop*. 

*Drop* for me.

Good boy. 

You’re falling into a deep, quiet place. Everything besides my voice is fading away. 

Mmm, you’re safe here. You’re protected. 

None of your fears or anxieties can reach you.

You feel warm and cozy. 

Every word I say sends a tingle of pleasure down your spine, makes you shudder.

Good boy. 

You like being called a good boy, don’t you?

Because you want to be good for me. It feels so wonderful to serve a goddess, to give your heart to a caring master. 

And I covet your love, too, baby. It’s more precious to me than anything.

*All I need is your devotion.* 

So hear my words, darling.

Hear me and obey. 

Focus on your arms.

They feel different from before, don’t they?

Especially your left arm. 

It’s somehow getting lighter. 

While your right arm stays firmly pressed against the bed, your left is tingling, almost hovering above the sheets. 

Even as I speak, you can feel the weight magically vanishing from your left arm. You can feel it… lifting up.

Slowly, your arm is rising from the bed. It’s going up… up into the air

Raise your arm. 

There you go. Just hold it there for a few seconds.

Feel your arm floating there, light as a feather.

Mmm, good boy. 

Now carefully bring it back down. Don’t rush, baby. 

Perfect. You did wonderfully. 

Let yourself relax even further. Sink deeply, easily, into the mattress. 

Your mind is calm, peaceful. It’s a little hard to think clearly.

But that’s okay. You don’t *have* to think right now.

I’ve got you, sweetie. I’ll guide you with my words, lead you to where you want to go.

You’re safe with me.

I’m going to count down from ten, and when I’m done, you’ll fall completely under my trance. 

Ready? 

10… Your mind is tranquil and clear

9… Thoughts come to you only as I instruct

8… My voice takes you over, makes you obey

7… It feels so natural to obey

6… A sense of bliss washes over you whenever you follow my commands

5… So warm and fuzzy

4… It erases all conscious awareness

3… Feel yourself losing control as my will envelopes you.

2… you’re almost there, sweetie

1… *Drop*

Be a good boy and *drop* for me.

That’s it.

*Drop* deeply into your subconscious. 

[Brief pause]

I want to imagine that you're in an endless meadow. 

Tall, lush grass spreads past the horizon. The mid-afternoon sun is warm on your skin, and a cool breeze is blowing. You can see a panoply of wildflowers in little clusters. Their brightly colored petals rustle with the movement of the wind.

Just sitting among the flowers is enough to bring you such solace, such wonderful serenity.

Tall mountains surround you, almost protectively. They too are dotted with vibrant flowers. Their peaks reach to the sky. Soft, white clouds float by, lazily moving above you. They seem so removed from the rest of the world, so aloof. Like the clouds, you are not troubled by any earthly worries. Only my voice matters. 

It flows through you, fills you. Listen to it as the wind picks up, tickling your skin. 

Nearby, a brook is babbling. The water is crisp and clear. If you were to peer down into it, you would see your own face reflected, the slight waves rippling through it. 

A stillness lays over the scene. It is quiet, calm. You cannot tell how long you have been here, but you think you could stay forever. 

Time has become meaningless to you. Like your reflection, it is constantly flowing, distorting. 

Time is a face on the water. 

We have no need for it in this place, in the realm of dreams.

That’s right, sweetie.

You’re in my domain now.

{Whispered} I can do whatever I want with you here. 

Everything--every touch, every jolt of pleasure--will be amplified.

Mmm, did that get your blood pumping, baby?

Yeah? 

Good boy. 

I knew you were the right one. 

It was so easy to take you down, to put you under my trance. 

Obedience like that deserves a reward. Isn’t that right, my disciple?

{Gentle chuckle} Good boy.

Let me show you how real your dreams are.

We’ll have to leave our little meadow, though.

Aw, don’t worry. I know you like it here, but I’ve got a lovely spot set aside for us.

What? Did you think this was all I could do?

No, baby. There are other worlds than these. 

Come, I’ll take you even deeper into submission.

*Drop* for me, pet. 

Feel yourself falling, spiraling down. 

*Drop.*

The meadow and all its flowers are gone. You are surrounded by a soft darkness, a gentle night.

And you are descending deeper into it. How deep you do not know. But you aren’t worried, because you know your master will keep you safe.

Even as you fall, my voice guides you. It’s the only thing that matters now. Simply hearing it eases your fear. 

*Drop.*

You can always go deeper. 

So keep falling for me. Fall as your mind fractures, as I make and remake the world around you.

Go deeper.

*Drop*

[Brief pause]

You suddenly find yourself in an unfamiliar room. The bed you are lying on is not your own. You don’t recognize it. Yet… you can’t help feeling that, somehow, this is where you belong. 

You look around and see several candles burning on a table. They cast a soft, flickering light over walls. 

There isn’t much other furniture, but you don’t mind. There’s something comforting about the simplicity of the room. My presence is stronger here, more… tangible. 

Your body sinks into the bed’s soft, silk sheets. A faint aroma of smoke drifts over from the candles. 

Breathe it in for me, sweetie.

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out… {Deep exhalation}

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out… {Deep exhalation}

Good boy. 

It’s time for you to meet your master.

Watch as I emerge from the darkness of the room. 

See the swell of my naked breasts, the sway of my hips as I walk towards the bed. 

You can’t take your eyes off me, can you?

My beauty entrances you, makes you thrum with excitement. It must be overwhelming, pet, to look upon the body of a goddess for the first time. 

You’d do anything just to please me, wouldn’t you? 

{Soft chuckle} Such a good boy. Master’s going to love making you beg. 

I settle myself down onto the mattress. You can feel the warmth of my skin as I move closer, the tickle of my soft hair as it brushes against you. 

My fingers reach out to stroke your chest, making you shudder. Aw, my adorable baby boy. Are you starting to get desperate? Is your cock *stiff* and aching for me?

Mmm, don’t worry. Master knows what you need. And by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be a drained, overstimulated mess. 

But there’s one more thing you have to do for me. I’m going to give you a trigger, sweetie. When you hear this trigger, it’ll send a shock of pleasure through your body and leave you gasping for more.

You want that, don’t you? You want master to make you feel *really* good. 

Yeah? 

I’m going to snap my fingers in a moment, and when I do you’ll feel yourself *pulsing* and *throbbing* in ecstasy. 

Every time I snap my fingers it’ll be like you’re thrusting into a tight, wet pussy. You’ll buck your hips as your cock surges and stiffens for me. 

Are you ready, baby?

[Snap]

{moan} Feel your heavy balls contract, so close to erupting. Feel the pleasure racing through you as cock is squeezed and stroked. 

[Snap] Good boy. 

[Snap] Moan for you goddess. Show her that adorable, slutty expression.

[Snap] {moaning} Such a good fucking boy.

Do you want to cum? Do you want me to keep snapping until you splurt your thick load all over the place?

{Gentle chuckle} 

[Whispered] Not yet, baby.

I’ve still got to tease you, to build up that orgasm, so that when you finally do explode, it’ll feel as good as possible.

That’s right. Master just wants her good boy to have the best orgasm he can.

That’s why I’m going to edge you, sweetie. 

I know you like the sound of that. You can’t wait for me to make you my little toy, can you?

Mmm, start playing with your balls, then.

There you go. Gently rub them. And as you do, see me shift on the bed.

Watch me lightly push you down and straddle your face.

{Soft moan} Take in the scent of my heat, baby. I’m already dripping… 

You’re so close… So close to my perfect, pink pussy.

Mmm, lick it. 

{Moaning} Fuck… Good boy…

Keep playing with your balls.

{Moaning} Ah, your tongue feels amazing…

Yeah, worship this pussy, slut. Prove to your goddess how much you love her.

{Moaning} So eager. You just can’t get enough of my juices…

I must be really delicious… 

Stop playing with your balls now, sweetie. I want you to—{moan}--to take a finger and run it along your shaft. 

Good boy. Make sure you’re nice and hard for me.

{Moaning} Feel me--mmm--grinding myself into your face.

Tease your perfect cock as you eat me out…

{Moaning} Good boy.

Are you getting frustrated? 

Mmm, okay. You’ve been really obedient, so I’ll let you stroke yourself.

{Moaning} You heard me. Jerk your cock, baby.

Yeah, nice and slow…

Don’t rush. Just enjoy the sensations…

Ah, suck on my clit, baby. 

{Moaning} Fuck… I’m almost there. 

Oh… keep stroking. 

{Moaning} Keep stroking, baby.

Pump your cock as I—{moaning}--as I squirt all over you…

Holy shit. Don’t stop. Don’t stop, sweetie.

{Moaning} I'm cumming!

[Improv to orgasm] 

{Still breathing hard as a result of her orgasm} Fuck, that’s it. Drink up all my cum, baby...

{Soft, panting} Take your hand off your cock.

I don’t want you getting too close.

Let yourself cool down for a moment. 

Good boy…

Feel how warm your body’s gotten, how your arousal builds with every passing second.

You’re so deep under my trance now, baby. So needy. I don’t even have to touch you anymore. My voice alone is enough to make you throb and leak.

Here in the dream, every sensation you feel is elevated. The barrier between the conscious and unconscious is weak and thin. You mortals try to separate your dreams from daily life, to draw a line between ‘reality’ and ‘fantasy.’ But they’re one in the same. 

Mmm, you still seem a little unconvinced.

Let me prove it to you. 

See me move down the bed. I position myself between your legs. The touch of my fingers on your thighs is like lightning. You watch as my mouth lowers down, and I plant a kiss on the head of your dick. 

{Kiss} 

[Snap]

My lips are wet and soft. You can’t help but imagine how it would feel if I wrapped them around your shaft.

{Kissing} I move down to the base, kissing as I go.

Your brain is fuzzy now. The outside world has vanished completely. You can only focus on me as I lick all the way back up your stiff cock.

{Licking}

Feel my tongue swirling over the swollen head. {Moaning, licking} 

Good boy. You’ve already let out so much precum.

I’m going to have to clean you up.

[Blowjob starts, feel free to add improve or to extend this section as much as you want]

[Sucking]

Master loves when you moan like that. 

{Sucking, moaning} Don’t hold back, sweetie. Show me more of that slutty side of yours. 

{Soft moan} My perfect baby boy. You really are too adorable.

{Sucking} You’re twitching like crazy inside my mouth. 

Yeah, do you like it when your goddess sucks you off?

Does it make you *throb* when I take you all the way in?

{Sucking, moaning} [Snap]

Feel my lips sliding up and down your shaft. 

[Sucking with a few ‘Snaps’ thrown in] 

[Blowjob ends]

Good boy. 

I bet you’re really desperate to touch yourself again.

[Slightly mischievous] Hmm. But I don’t know if I should let you…

Maybe… if you begged for it?

[Soft chuckle] That wouldn’t be too hard, would it?

Just say that you love me more than anyone else--that you’re mine, and mine alone. 

Come on. I want to hear you say, “my cock belongs to you, master.”

[Brief pause]

*Good boy*

Now spit into your hand. And then rub that spit all over your stiff cock, okay?

Make sure to get it nice and sticky. Because you’re going to need to be lubed up for this

Watch me adjust on the bed. See me take my full, beautiful breasts, and press them around your cock. 

There we go. Do you like being enveloped by the soft, pillowy flesh of my tits? 

Good boy. 

You can stroke yourself again. 

Not too fast, though. 

Get yourself really worked up for me. Your balls should be full and aching. 

{Moaning} Just pump that perfect cock.

Yeah, thrust into my breasts, baby. 

Buck those hips like the adorable little slut you are. Give yourself over to the overwhelming pleasure. Let me take control. 

{Moaning} I think you need a little more lube, sweetie.

{Spitting}

{Soft moan} That’s better. Feel my big, slippery tits, squeeze around you.

Good boy. Keep stroking your cock.

Up… and down.

Up… and down.

Go at whatever pace you’re comfortable with. The only thing I care about is that you’re feeling good. Build up that thick, creamy cum. 

Fuck, you’re leaking out so much pre. I can see it glistening on the tip of your cock. 

Mmm, it looks delicious, baby. I want to—{Licking}--lick it up…

Yeah, you love feeling my warm tongue again, don’t you?

{Moaning, licking} 

Stroke yourself a little faster, pet. I want you to get really close to exploding. But don’t go too far. Just edge your needy, throbbing cock for master. Tease it until your legs are shaking and your balls tighten up, waiting for release.

{Moaning, licking} 

Imagine how good it’d feel to just let loose, to—{soft moan}--splurt your seed all over my face. Mmm, do you want to paint me with your cum? 

Not yet, sweetie.

You have to be a good boy and hold it in for a little bit longer.

{A few licks} Be a good boy for your goddess…

[Intense moaning, licking. Throw in a few ‘Snaps’ during this portion]

[Slightly firm] Take your hands off your cock.

There you go. You did so well, baby. I know it was hard to stop yourself from coming, but you made me very happy.

Yeah, such a beautiful, submissive boy. 

Just breath for now. Drift in the warm pleasure filling your body.

Come on. Breathe with me.

Breathe in… [Deep inhalation]

Hold it.

And breathe out… [Deep exhalation]

In… [Deep inhalation]

Hold it. 

And out… [Deep exhalation]

{Sweet} Good boy. Look how docile you’ve gotten. You’re like putty in my hands. My words reverberate through your mind. With every suggestion I give, you are shaped more and more into my perfect pet. 

I’m so lucky I found you, sweetie. No goddess could hope for a better disciple. 

I may not want to let you go. Perhaps I’ll keep you here in this world, where we can be together forever. Would you like that? To serve me for all eternity? To become my lover, my mate?

[Brief pause]

{Possessive} *Good boy*. 

Master’s going to give you the release you’ve been longing for. That makes you excited, doesn’t it, my little pet? The thought of finally letting loose inside me?

Well, don’t worry. I’ll make all that teasing, all that frustration, worth it. 

Watch as I position myself above your stiff manhood. My thighs are still covered in my juices, and you see me rubbing my slit--getting ready to take you in. 

I’m lowering myself down. Fuck, you’re so close now. 

Feel the heat of my body on your skin. I reach down and slowly, wonderfully, guide you to my entrance. [Moaning as he enters her] [Snap]

Start stroking. Pump your dick for me. Good boy. Go at whatever pace you want. 

Just—{Soft moan}--just let yourself enjoy this… 

[Sex begins, feel free to add improv, wet sounds, or to extend this section as much as you want]

{Moaning}

You’re stretching me out, sweetie… It’s so amazing…

No, I’m okay. I’m already beginning to adjust to the size.

{Moaning} I’m going--I’m going to start moving.

Holy shit… 

You’re hitting so deep inside me, baby…

Can you feel how tight I am?

{Moaning} Yeah, do you like being massaged by my warm, wet pussy? Mmm, good boy. Feel the walls of my pussy *clench* around you. [Snap]

*Good boy*. Fucking take it. Take it like the slut you are. 

{Moaning} You’re *my* slut. Your heart is *mine*, your love is *mine*. This cock--this wonderful, incredible, cock--belongs to me. 

Don’t stop stroking my cock, slut. 

Work the head a little bit, too. {Moaning} There you go.

Watch your goddess grind her hips on top of you. My breasts sway with every movement. I’m playing with my nipples now. They’ve gotten so hard already. It’s just too hot, having you under me like this. {Soft moan} Like the good little boy you are. 

Keep thrusting, sweetie. Fuck your master’s perfect pussy. 

Mmm, let’s slow it down. Grip your cock a little tighter and stroke it all the way from the base to the tip.

Good boy. I love seeing how worked up I can get you…

{Moaning} Fuck, I just want to ride you like this forever. {Kiss} My adorable baby boy, are you starting to get close? 

Is it frustrating, stroking yourself without being able to cum? 

You know, I could keep making you do this… I could force you to jerk off for hours without ever getting release. 

But I won’t. {Kiss} Of course not, sweetie. What kind of master would I be if I tortured you like that? 

You’re my precious disciple, and I’ll always have your best interests at heart. 

That’s why you obey me, isn’t it? Because I know what’s right for you.

{Moaning} Go faster, sweetie. Work yourself up to an edge.

{Moaning} Fuck me as hard as you can...

Yes, baby. Keep rubbing that spot…

Ah, don’t stop. I want to feel you all the way inside me.

{Panting, moaning as she gets closer to climaxing} Oh, good boy. Just like that. 

Buck your hips into me… 

I can feel you *twitching* [Snap] and *pulsing* [Snap]...

Fuck, I’m getting close, too.

Hold on for a little bit longer, okay, baby?

I want us to—{Moaning}--I want us to cum together... 

Be a good boy and edge yourself for me…

{Moaning} Ah, I’m going to count you down from 10, got it? When I reach zero, you’re going to empty your load inside me. 

You can stop stroking if you want. But when the countdown ends, you *will* cum.

[Moaning and sex continues throughout countdown]

10… I lean over to pull you even deeper inside me…

9… Your cock is stiff and leaking, ready to finally burst…

8… [Snap] Good boy. Keep moaning for master.

7… Feel the soft flesh of my breasts pressing against your chest..

6… Your body is hot where our skin touches…

5… The pleasure is making your mind go blank--blank with the desire to *thrust* [Snap] and *splurt* [Snap] into my tight pussy.

4… Feel your orgasm building, the cum welling up in your balls. 

3… {Moaning} Almost there, sweetie

2… So--so close

1… Keep thrusting! Yes! Don’t stop!

0… Cum! [Snap] Cum for me baby! 

Give me your seed!

Feel yourself *clench* [Snap] and *splurt* [Snap] and *spasm* [Snap] as all that sticky, creamy sperm comes erupting out… 

Yes! Breed me!

[Intense moaning as she orgasms, interspersed with numerous ‘Snaps’] 

[Sex ends]

[Heavy breathing as she slowly come down from her orgasm]

Oh, baby… Sweetie-pie…

You were so, so wonderful. Yes, you’re such a good boy. 

{Kiss} Master loves you, too. 

Ah, I can’t believe how much you shot out. That was a huge load, sweetie. 

[Brief pause]

Oh dear… You look a little spaced out…

I hope I wasn’t too rough with you…

Hey, it’s okay, baby. {Kiss} 

I’m glad you enjoyed yourself that much. To tell you the truth, I had a lot of fun myself. {Soft chuckle} Probably more fun than I’ve ever had, actually. 

I didn’t know there were mortals like you out there. So pretty and submissive. You’re going to be spending a lot more time dreaming from now on. And if you really want, I’d be quite happy to keep you here with me. After all, it can get lonely, being all by myself. 

Mmm, but you don’t have to decide right this second. We can take our time, sweetie. 

So just listen to my steady breath. Let your lungs fill with air as I inhale, feel your chest rise in time with me.

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out… {Deep exhalation} 

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out… {Deep exhalation} 

In… {Deep inhalation}

And out… {Deep exhalation}

Good boy. 

That was wonderful, wasn’t it? I wish we could stay here a bit longer. But you have to go back to your own world now. If you spend too many hours here without training, you really will get stuck. And it wouldn’t be right for me to make that decision for you.

So I’m going to count you up, and when I reach 15, you’re going to wake from trance. Your body will feel so relaxed that you’ll want to go back to sleep. But first I want you to go through your normal nightly ritual, to get ready for the next day. And once you’re fully prepared, you’ll fall into a deep, easy sleep. 

{A little mischievous} That way, when you dream, I’ll be able to visit you all over again.

Okay, let’s start. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… Your conscious mind is piecing itself back together.

6… 7… 8… 9… Thoughts come clearly to you. 10… 11… You feel sharp, collected. 12… 13… almost fully awake now… 14… 15… 

Wake up, sweetie. 

That’s my perfect little pet. I’m so glad I was able to spend this time with you. It’s hard to say goodbye. But we won’t be separated for very long at all, will we? No. 

So go on and brush your teeth, put on your pajamas. Do all those things that come so naturally to you at night. I’ll be waiting for you in your dreams...


End file.
